La hija de Minerva
by Annabeth06
Summary: Annabeth despierta en la casa del Lobo sin recordar quién es , corre en busca del Campamento Romano. Empieza una carrera para salvar su nuevo hogar, y para probar el verdadero valor de una Hija de Minerva.
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado un día espectacular con Percy, Thalia y Nico, después de la guerra contra Cronos había conseguido estar con Percy y me vida estaba completa, por primera vez en años era feliz. Había vuelto al Campamento Mestizo en las vacaciones, para poder estar más cerca de él y del Olimpo, pues estaba en proceso de reconstrucción, mi relación con mi mamá podría decirse que era más cercana desde que era el arquitecto del Olimpo y la veía casi todos los días.

Aquel día Thalia había tenido el día libre y Artemisa le había permitido visitarnos, de modo que salimos los cuatro. Los quiero mucho a los tres, son mi familia, mis hermanos. Pronto iba a ser navidad, no la habíamos festejado nunca juntos, estábamos muy emocionados.

Regresamos un poco tarde al campamento mestizo, ya todos se habían ido a dormir, Quiron nos esperaba en la casa Grande, como éramos de los más grandes podíamos entrar y salir libremente.

_ ¿Cómo les fue?, ¿atrajeron muchos monstruos?_ dijo el con una sonrisa, mientras nos sentábamos en la sala.

_La verdad no, solo lo de siempre, un par de perros del infierno en Central Park y unas dracanae en el cine, pero nada nuevo_ le contestó Thalia, mientras veía la foto que Quiron nos había tomado a Percy y a mi dos días atrás.

_Es bueno recordar que hay buenos tiempos aunque la tormenta sea fuerte_ dijo Quiron ante la sonrisa de Thalia, para explicar la foto.

_Si, Annabeth y Percy, son la prueba de que un semidiós puede llevar una vida más o menos normal.

Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Percy, me sentía segura con el a mi lado.

_ Ya pensaron qué van a ser para navidad_ preguntó Quiron

_Pensábamos hacer una fiesta, porque son muy pocos los campistas que se quedan, sería como una reunión familiar_ contestó Nico.

_Bueno será mejor que se vayan a dormir, si quieren preparar una fiesta en dos días_ dijo él, nos pusimos de pie dispuestos a irnos me despedí de Thalia y a Nico, Quiron me abrazó como todas las noches desde que tenía siete años, él era como mi papá.

_Nos vemos mañana Chica lista_ dijo Percy_ recuerda que quedamos de encontrarnos con Nico y Thalia en el lago para planear la fiesta de navidad.

_Si nos vemos_ le dije mientras lo besaba, se veía hermoso bajo la luz de la luna_ te amo_ me dejó en la puerta de mi cabaña, yo esperé hasta que se perdió de vista. Tenía muchos planes aún, como la captura de bandera de mañana, verificar la construcción del jardín de Artemisa, y la fiesta de navidad. Sentí que en calor desaparecía cuando abrí la puerta, todas las luces estaban encendidas, era raro por ser ya muy tarde; pero lo que más me sorprendió fue quien me esperaba sentada en un sillón en medio de la cabaña.

_Hera_ le dije mientras cerraba la puerta, y me acercaba la reina de los dioses, se veía extraña, inquieta, pero firme, estaba seria, sentí ganas de regresar por donde vine, pues no entendía que hacía la diosa en mi cabaña, a esa hora, y más aún después de los problemas que teníamos una con la otra.

_Tranquila hija de Atenea, no vengo a hacerte daño_ dijo ella mientras me señalaba el sillón frente a ella, sin más remedio me senté.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ le pregunté, pero me dirigió una mirada de "vuelves a decir una palabra en ese tono y te vas a arrepentir", esperé.

_ Bien Annabeth, necesito un favor de ti_ dijo ella mientras se acercaba más

_ ¿Un favor?

_Si, aunque sé que nuestra relación no es la mejor, necesito de ti para llevar a cabo mi plan, pues aunque Percy sea el más indicado, el funciona de otra manera_ dijo ella mientras caminaba alrededor de la cabaña, me di cuenta que mis hermanos estaban dormidos en posiciones raras como si les hubiera agarrado el sueño mientras hacían sus actividades_ Percy y tú, son los líderes del campamento, pero tú mueves a Percy, su punto débil es la lealtad, de modo si tú vas, el hará todo por seguirte.

_ ¿Perdón?_ me había perdido en la conversación_ ¿ir, a dónde?

_Al otro campamento_ dijo ella

_ Lo siento pero no existe otro campamento_ le contesté yo.

_No me contradigas hija de Atenea_ dijo ella con fuego en sus ojos_ he decidido perdonarte si logras cumplir la misión.

_No sé de qué habla, y no necesita perdonarme por nada_ sentía que las mejillas me ardían.

_Lo siento pero no tienes opción, recordarás a Percy, tal vez, para que puedas encontrar el camino de regreso, pero nada más_ dijo ella mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me tomaba del brazo con fuerza y me acercaba más a ella, era muy fuerte, aún para una diosa, puso una de sus manos en mi cabeza_ Annabeth, solo espero que todo salga bien, por el bien de la familia_ entonces empezó a cantar en griego antiguo, y todo a mi alrededor empezó a obscurecerse, "lo siento Percy", fue en lo único en que pensé antes de sentir como mi cuerpo perdía su fuerza.


	2. Chapter 2

Las mujeres serpiente, volvieron a arremeter contra mí, deberían de estar muertas, no deberían de existir para empezar.

Debieron morir cuando les corté la cabeza en Napa, cuando las atropellé en Martínez con el coche de un adolescente dormido, cuando las atravesé con el cuchillo de bronce, o cuando las saqué volando con la catapulta que construyó, a cuando las acuchillé con vidrios rotos y una máquina que construí con deshechos de la basura. Pero no morían, en los últimos días había dormido muy poco, y comido las cosas que me encontraba en las afueras de los cines y que se encontraran en buen estado; mi ropa estaba sucia, llena de polvo y sangre de Gorgona, como se hacían llamar las dos mujeres que la perseguían, no había dejado que se acercaran pues sabía que sus colmillos y garras podían ser letales a pesar de que fuera un semidiós.

En ese momento me encontré con la maravillosa vista de San Francisco, y me invadió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sentía que algo importante había en esa ciudad, pero no podía recordar qué era, solo que era importante y algo me decía que yo había vivido ahí por un tiempo, pero que no era bienvenida, seguí corriendo cuesta arriba, pues las dos mujeres se acercaban a pesar de que no tenía ni veinte minutos que les había cortado la cabeza.

Sentía que aquel lugar le llamaba, pensé que tal vez tenía que ver con Percy, si Percy, solo recordaba unos hermosos ojos verdes un cabello color negro, me sonreía pícaramente, y por una extraña razón su recuerdo me daba calor y energías para seguir. Lupa me había dicho que si lograba cumplir mi misión lo volvería a ver. Después de todo era lo único que recordaba, Percy y nada más. Sin embargo Lupa me había dicho que tenía que ir al sud, y tenía que subir por la colina si quería ir al sur, mis instintos le indicaban el camino, la loba me había ayudado a perfeccionarlos, a agudizar todo, de repente me llegó el olor a reptil agrio. Me molestaba que pudieran encontrarme, y más aún que no pudiera deshacerme de ellas; ellas podían olerme, decían que debía ser hija de un dios romano con un mortal, o algo parecido, pues olía delicioso. Subí cuesta arriba, pero no podía bajar por ese lado, estaba acorralada, la loba le había dicho que tenía que atravesar el túnel, la autopista y el río, no entendí bien a lo que se refería, pero ella le dijo que lo entendería cuando lo viera, que era una digna hija de mi madre, tenía que ingeniárselas para bajar, su radar interior le decía que estaba en el lugar indicado tal vez un poco más arriba, se descolgó la mochila y buscó que podría usar, tenía un GPS, una botella de agua, pegamento, cerillos, un poco de cuerda, una cobija, una gorra de beisbol de los Yanquis de Nueva York, una laptop con una delta sobre la tapa, pero no sabía cómo utilizarla porque tenía un montón de planos dentro, un cuchillo de bronce y una pulsera de plata, tenía unos búhos grabados en ella, me resultó muy familiar, pero no sabía de dónde.

Había despertado en la casa del lobo la primera noche, hace dos meses, con ese cuchillo de bronce en la mano, la mochila con la laptop y la gorra de los yanquis dentro, y con la pulsera de plata en mi muñeca derecha. Vestida con unos pantalones cortos, una playera naranja y un collar de cuero con diez cuantas de colores en él y un anillo, desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la mente nublada, no sabía quién era, de dónde venía y a dónde iba, solo que me llamaba Annabeth Chase y el nombre de Percy, la pulsera no sabía de donde había salido, pero lo demás tuve la vaga noción que era mío, caminé hasta que me encontré con una mansión destruida en medio del bosque, fue ahí cuando aparecieron los lobos…

_Aquí estás_ dijo una voz detrás de mí, la mujer se veía horrible, me aparté antes de que volviera a atacar, saqué el cuchillo de bronce.

_Chiquilla tonta no ves que el bronce celestial no nos hace daño por mucho tiempo.

_ ¿Qué quieren?_ les pregunté con fuerza.

_Venganza, tú fuiste una de las causantes que mi hermana Medusa, haya llagado al Tártaro y no pueda salir de él_ dijo una de ellas, la otra se acercó con un caja de galletas.

_ ¿Quieres unas?_ me preguntó

_No seas tonta, no ves que su madre no convirtió en lo que somos ahora hay que matarla_ dijo ella, no sabía bien a lo que se refería, pero no bajé la guardia_ además apesta a dioses, tiene varias bendiciones, los dioses están de su lado, la protegen, la patrona estará feliz si se entera que acabamos con ella.

_El olor de la sangre de Medusa aún huela en ella de igual forma_ dijo la otra, estaba considerando la opción de saltar por el acantilado, pero iba a ser una muerte segura, no sé porque pero en mi mente se empezaron a trazar muchos trayectos y planes que podría usar para saltar.

_Antes de que me maten, podrían decirme quién es su patrón_ algo dentro de mí decía que era importante, y quería saberlo antes de ejecutar mi plan, solo necesitaba alcanzar esa charola con las galletas.

_Gea, la que nos trajo de vuelta, la que no dio la fuerza para salir del Tártaro, la que nos recompensará cuando se enteré de que acabamos con Annabeth Chase, una de las semidiosas más fuetes de la actualidad_ entonces se abalanzaron sobre mí, logré apuñalar a una, y la que tenía las galletas logró arañarme el brazo, yo la empujé y tome su charola, me lancé al vacío con la charola como trineo.


	3. Chapter 3

Llegué con seguridad a la autopista, y entré a un vecindario extraño, seguí corriendo, esas dos no tardarían en reformarse y no podía darme el lujo de descansar, debí encontrar ese lugar rápido, debía completar la misión, ¿yo debía?, pensándolo bien, no sabía ni quién era, entonces cómo podía saber qué debía o no hacer. Podía ir a San Francisco y buscar algo que me ayudara con mi falta de memoria, debía de haber algo que me ayudara. Comencé a correr entonces la autopista se volvió a cruzar en mi camino, había dos túneles, uno claramente estaba custodiado por semidioses, según Lupa yo tenía la capacidad de manipular la niebla, lo que era extraño, ella pensaba que tal vez había tenido un maestro antes, pero ¿cómo yo iba a saberlo?, en ocasiones sentía que la loba me ocultara cosas, como si ella supiera algo que yo no y no quisiera decirme.

En fin la autopista se dividía en dos túneles, y la niebla cubría una puerta de oro macizo, lo custodiaba dos personas que no podían ser otra cosa que semidioses, por el aura que los rodeaba. Di un paso para salir corriendo de mi escondite, pero un frío helado me detuvo, mi radar interior me decía que era por ahí, lupa me enseñó a confiar en mis instintos, pero era muy contradictorio, cuando estaba a diez metros volví a pararme, era contradictorio, porque ese era el camino que mi cerebro me indicaba era mi destino, pero todo mi ser decía que ese no era mi hogar, que no pertenecía ahí, que no tenía ningún lugar en aquel sitio detrás de la puerta.

_Es porque tienes razón_ dijo una voz detrás de mí, automáticamente saqué él cuchillo y me preparé para lanzarlo cundo me percaté de que era una anciana me miraba fijamente, era pequeña y delgada, estaba sucia y vestía como un vagabundo, además tenía una mirada loca_ Esa entrada es la puerta al campamento.

Campamento ahí iba, pero mis instintos no me dejaban dar un paso más para acercarme, sin embargo a lo lejos pude ver las dos gorgonas corriendo a mi encuentro, sin embargo Campamento=Percy, yo quería ver a Percy, algo en su sonrisa me decía que en un momento él fue importante en mi vida,

_Rápido pequeña, tienes que elegir de una vez, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Me acordé que la viejita estaba ahí, había algo en ella que me decía que era diferente, sin embargo no me simpatizaba de simple vista.

_ ¿Quién es usted?_ le pregunté, tenía que saberlo.

_Oh, puedes decirme Junio_ se rió como si fuera una broma, eso era un poco extraño, era junio.

_Disculpe señora, pero vienen dos gorgonas y nos pueden hacer daño, será mejor que se marche.

_Eres más encantadora_ dijo ella mientras me abrazaba, luego pensé que había dicho "más", como si antes me hubiera conocido, pero no era el momento_ pero esa es parte de tu elección.

_ ¿Qué elección?_ le pregunté yo, tenía prisa.

_Puedes dejarme aquí, y dejar que esas criaturas que se acercan volando me maten y correr a San Francisco, te lo aseguro, eres la chica más inteligente que he visto y yo sé que encontrarás la forma de llevar una vida tranquila y vivir mucho tiempo, te las ingeniarás_ era buena idea, pero esa viejita parecía conocerme, y yo quería saber quién era, y por qué tenía que ir al campamento, pero lo ponía como sorteo de concurso, para una elección hay dos opciones ir a San Francisco, o … _ o podrías venir conmigo, podríamos trabajar juntas para llegar al campamento, pero tienes que confiar en mí, yo sé cómo llegar, tú tienes el ingenio y la fuerza, cargarás conmigo por el túnel, el río y la autopista, yo te guiaré.

_Y por qué tendría que cargarla_ no era por ser descortés, pero la idea de cargar a alguien cuando apenas podía conmigo no era buena idea.

_Porque sería un acto de sabiduría y humildad el que te alinees con alguien más débil pero con más información, además si no lo haces, todo lo que querías en tu vida anterior, desaparecerá con los dioses y el mundo cambiará.

_ Y si voy al campamento, mi memoria volverá

_Poco a poco, tal vez, te has portado muy bien hasta ahora, sin embargo la protección que tenías desaparecerá y debo advertirte que no serás muy bienvenida.

Tomé una decisión rápida, quería ver a Percy, y esa diosa sabía quién era, solo tenía que pasar la prueba de esa anciana, al parecer debía confiar en ella, debía ser "humilde", no entendía que era lo que quería exactamente, pero era mejor que ser descuartizados en medio de la carretera.

_Vamos, yo te cargaré_ le dije, la viejita subió a mis brazos, por una razón no pesaba mucho como yo pensaba.

_Bien, corre, esos guardias son buenos muchachos te dejarán pasar sin ningún problema.

Pero en ese momento llegaron las dos gorgonas.

_Chica Lista, has traído una diosa contigo, bien dos son mejor que uno.

_ ¿Una diosa?_ la ancianita me sonrió, como si guardáramos un secreto las dos.

_Vamos Annabeth Chase, corre_ en dos fintas llegué a las puertas.

El muchacho apuntó con su arco a las dos gorgonas y una flecha le dio en la frente a la Gorgona, pero no murió, no le hizo ningún rasguño.

_Debió de haber muerto_ dijo el chico

_Si, no mueren_ le sonreí al chico, me caía bien, era muy alto y musculoso, el otro guardia era una chica con un semblante que infligía confianza.

_Son gorgonas, Frank hazlos pasar_ dijo la chica

_ ¿Y las puertas las detendrán?_ preguntó el chico.

_No, no lo harán, pero podemos lograrlo, en guardia Annabeth Chase saca la Egida_ dijo Juno, no entendía a qué se refería_ la pulsera niña, es réplica exacta de un escudo de tu madre, solo hay otro igual, yo hice la réplica que traes puesta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces moví la pulsera y apareció un escudo gigante de bronce, los dos chicos dieron un paso atrás asustado.

_ ¿Annabeth Chase?, y un escudo con la cabeza de una Gorgona, definitivamente eres un semidiós_ dijo la chica_ pasa, corre, rápido.

Entré corriendo al túnel, era muy largo, y por cada paso que daba sentía como si traicionara a alguien, seguí corriendo hasta que llegué al otro lado.

_Ya casi llegamos, en el Campamento Júpiter estaremos seguros.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi, era un Campamento enorme, más bien una fortaleza, un pequeño campamento estaba custodiado por cuatro puestos de vigilancia, y a otro lado había un montón de templos, eran increíbles, mi cabeza comenzó a formar varios planos y estructuras, pero, no era el momento, seguí corriendo, hasta que llegué a las orillas de un río.

_Tenemos que cruzar el río_ dijo la chica

_Bien, ten cuidado que no me moje niña_ dijo Junio, sentí unas ganas de dejarla caer en el río, Hazel, atravesó, pero cuando llegó mi turnó, sentí desconfianza.

_El pequeño río Tíbet, fluye con el poder del Tíbet original, el río imperial_ dijo Junio mientras me miraba a los ojos_ es tu última oportunidad niña, si quieres retirarte éste es el momento, las bendiciones que cargas son griegas, y no puedes pisar suelo romano con ellas, el río Tíbet las borrará, la verdad no sabía que tenías la simpatía de tantos dioses, Diana, Venus, Vulcano y Minerva están de tu lado.

Estaba muy cansada, pero alerta, logré escuchar los sonidos de las gorgonas en el túnel.

_Si cruzo qué pasará_ le pregunté a la diosa, no entendía que eran esas bendiciones.

_Nada, son bendiciones de simpatía, los dioses te cuidaban y te brindaban su apoyo en los momentos en qué tú se lo pedías, en algún momento de tú vida anterior les caíste bien, tanto que decidieron protegerte_ dijo la diosa pensativa.

_Annabeth date prisa_ me llamó Hazel desde la mitad del río por su cara pude ver que había escuchado nuestra conversación, y que me preguntaría después.

_Confía en mí, es momento de cruzar, de dejar tu vida anterior para poder volverla a recuperar_ eso era extraño, pero tenía sentido para mí, tenía que cruzar, para poder encontrar algún día a Percy. El agua del río estaba helada, sin embargo me apresuré a cruzar, entonces escuché un gritó en la parte de atrás, era Frank, las gorgonas lo tenían acorralado, dejé a Junio en la orilla y regresé, saqué el cuchillo, con ayuda del escudo, obligué a las dos gorgonas a retroceder, pero al parecer la cara de Medusa les impedía seguir peleando y en un momento de distracción acabé con las dos, ya no se volvieron a formar.

Cuando llegué a la orilla Frank y los demás semidioses que habían salido a ayudar, estaban atónicos, yo creí que era por la cabeza de la Gorgona en el escudo, lo replegué y volvió a ser una pulsera con búhos.

_Ha sido un gran viaje_ dijo Junio_ y también una gran pelea, eres buena, te lo admito Annabeth Chase.

_ ¿Annabeth Chase?_ dijo una voz entre el público.

Me giré para encontrarme con una chica de mi edad, era alta y tenía el cabello castaño, vestía un gran manta morada, por su postura sabía que era la líder, pero tenía una mirada como si me hubiera visto en su peor pesadilla.

_Oh, sí, ustedes tienen mucho que hablar_ dijo Juno mientras sonreía_ se llevarán bien hija de Bellona.

Entonces la viejita comenzó a cambiar hasta convertirse en una majestuosa diosa de dos metros, con un vestido de seda azul y un manto que más bien parecía una cabra, tenía un mirada severa y seria en ese momento. Todos los campistas se arrodillaron.

_Juno_ dijo Hazel, quien fue la primera en levantarse

Yo permanecí de pie, sentí un escalofrío en el cuello.

_Lo has hecho muy bien Annabeth Chase_ dijo Juno

_Entonces, si logré pasar tu prueba, me regresarás mi memoria_ le dije, todos los campistas nos miraban confundidos.

_Tal vez, si tienes éxito aquí niña, tu memoria volverá poco a poco, es mejor así por ahora, estoy orgullosa, y yo te doy mi bendición_ dijo la diosa, luego hizo una señal para que todos se levantaran.

_Romanos, ella es Annabeth Chase, hija de Minerva, nació de la cabeza y los pensamientos puras de su madre, ha estado dormida por varios meses, pero ahora ha despertado, su destino está en sus manos, pronto el Festival de la Fortuna se celebrará y la muerte deberá ser desatada, no me fallen_ entonces la diosa desapareció.

Miré a Frank y Hazel, los dos me sonrieron, Hazel me dirigió una sonrisa cómplice mientras Frank se guardaba dos frascos de sangre, me miraron son la idea de "luego te lo explicamos". Entonces la chica del manto púrpura se adelantó, me miraba con profundo desprecio, mientras sacaba su daga dorada, pude ver en su lenguaje corporal que pensaba atacarme, pero se arrepintió en el último momento.

_Así que, la primera hija de Minerva vista en el campamento Júpiter, y que además tiene la bendición de Juno_ se veía molesta

_Mira, tengo la mente nublada y en realidad no tengo recuerdos_ le dije con calma, ella pareció impresionada_ ¿te conozco?

_Soy Reyna, pretor de la Duodécima Legión, y no, no te conozco_ pude ver por su cara que era mentira, pero que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con ella_ Juno dijo que tu destino estaba en nuestras manos, ven Annabeth Chase_ dijo ella con frialdad y enojo_ antes que alguien se una al Campamento tengo que verificar si Juno nos trajo un aliado_ dijo ella con duda_ o a un enemigo que eliminar_ lo último lo dijo con esperanza, mientras tomaba la empuñadura de su daga, yo la seguí, a mi nuevo ¿hogar?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Las grandes puertas se abrieron, la mayoría de los semidioses avanzaban delante de nosotros, muchos me lanzaban miradas extrañas, otros incrédulas, otros horrorizados; mi piel desprendía una luz muy tenue, tal vez por la bendición de Juno pero no estaba del todo segura, a decir verdad, cuando crucé la puerta un fuerte dolor me punzó en la cabeza, fue muy repentino, y doloroso.

_Annabeth_

Me paré en seco, Reyna, Hazel y Frank se detuvieron conmigo, me miraban extrañados, borré todas mis expresiones, seguían siendo extraños, además algo dentro de mí no confiaba en Juno y seguía sintiendo que yo no pertenecía a ese lugar.

_ Annabeth ¿estás bien?_ preguntó Hazel

_Si, vamos_ avanzamos hacia las puertas, pero algo andaba mal.

_No, Annabeth, no entres al Campamento Romano, los romanos no son de fiar._

Aquella voz se me hacía familiar, pero a la vez muy lejana y furiosa, seguí avanzando ignorando la voz que todavía sonaba en mi cabeza.

_Regresa Annabeth, no confíes en los romanos…_

Entonces atravesé las puertas, por alguna razón sentí una pequeña descarga, y por primera vez desde que desperté en la casa del lobo tuve certeza de algo: yo no pertenecía a aquel lugar.

_Bien vuelvan todos a sus deberes, no hay nada más aquí_ Reyna dijo en un tono imponente, la mayoría de los semidioses seguían mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro, incluso Reyna me miraba con coraje, como si aún consideraba formas diferentes de matarme, pero aun así, parecía incómoda_ ¡Vayan!

_Ven Annabeth Chase necesito saber más de ti, vamos a ver hasta dónde llega tu memoria_ dijo ella mientras daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia el campamento, debo admitir que era genial, grandes construcciones se alzaban a las orillas de las calles que cruzaban todo el campamento, las casa parecían recién pintadas, toda la ciudad estaba muy limpia y organizada, y cada una de estas tenía un gran estandarte con una figura de algún animal grabado en ella, por suerte Hazel y Frank caminaron a mi lado, un vez que se quitaron los cascos se presentaron, era lo único que no me hacía sentir tan mal en este lugar, la voz había desaparecido pero me inquietaba lo furiosa que había sonado.

Me fascinaba la forma en que las construcciones se elevaban por lo alto y las formas tan extrañas que tenían los templos, algunos más lujosos que otros.

Lo que más me inquietaba era que por una razón yo solo esperaba que hubiera adolescentes, y en aquel campamento había familias completas, gente adulta, hasta una universidad, y todo aquello no encajaba en mi cabeza.

Mientras caminábamos por las calles muchas personas se detenían a verme, incluso algunos niños me señalaban, me sentía como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo, pero lo que más me molesto fue que unas ¿personas?, me gritaban Graecus, instintivamente saqué la daga, pero no me puse en posición de pelea.

_ ¿Qué son esos?_ le pregunté a mis dos compañeros, Frank rio.

_Son Lares, dioses del hogar, les gusta molestar a los nuevos, nada nuevo_ dijo Hazel con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Y qué es eso que me gritan?_ pregunté, sonaba como un insulto.

_ ¿Graecus?, es una palabra en latín, verás cómo tu cerebro se adaptará automáticamente a los términos_ contestó Hazel_ Es griego, aquí muchos lo dicen de broma, un simple insulto, pues ya sabes que lo romanos conquistamos a los griegos antes, no creo que lo digan en serio.

El enojo comenzó a invadirme, los griegos no tenían nada de malo. Sin embargo Reyna veía con curiosidad cómo me llamaban los lares. Llegamos a una tienda de campaña bastante extraña Reyna se giró.

_Hazel ven conmigo, quiero saber exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió en la frontera, Frank Zhang, vuelve a tus labores, ya no eres requerido_ Frank se puso rojo, empezó a temblar ligeramente, pero se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta perderse de vista_ Vamos.

La seguí al interior, había un montón de estandartes, escudos y armas, pero eran brillantes de oro, había pinturas que contaban la historia de Rómulo y Remo, Lupa me la había contado la primera noche que llegué a la casa del lobo. Recorrimos varios pasillos hasta que llegamos a una especie de oficina muy en el interior, había una inmensa mesa de madera, y atrás de ella dos estatuas de oro y plata con rubíes en lugar de ojos, sentí que me miraban, entonces se adelantaron y gruñeron.

_No muerden_ dijo Reyna_ Son Argentumy Aurum.

Plata y Oro, Hazel tenía razón entendía bien las palabras en latín.

_Ellos saben cuándo alguien está mintiendo_ entendí el mensaje oculto en la presencia de los perros, di la verdad o muere, uff. Reyna se quitó la toga de Pretor, de nuevo me pareció reconocerla, de algún lugar, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a decirme.

_Bien, tenías razón, si nos habíamos visto antes, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso y menos contigo_ ella gruñó, nos miramos a los ojos esto era una lucha de voluntades, los suyos era duros, frívolos; después de un tiempo Reyna desvió la mirada_ solo quiero saber lo que está pasando dime ¿qué recuerdas?

Cómo no había otra salida le conté toda la verdad, qué había despertado hace un mes en la casa del lobo, sin recordar nada (no le conté de Percy, era más privado), que Lupa me había acogido y entrenado hasta que ella estuvo satisfecha con mis habilidades de combate, que le había contado las historias de su pueblo y que ella tenía el deber de luchar y vivir por la legión. Cuando estuvo satisfecha le había dicho que viajara al sud, en busca del campamento y le reveló algunas cosas de su madre, pero que yo siempre había sospechado que la loba no me contaba las cosas completas, ella dijo que una vez aquí tal vez recuperaba mi memoria. Le conté sobre mi viaje a sud y cómo las dos gorgonas me habían perseguido en busca de venganza por Medusa. Hazel contó el resto de la historia a partir de esa parte.

Reyna no se veía muy sorprendida, pero sí molesta.

_Bueno, por lo visto lo que has dicho es verdad_ dijo mientras miraba a sus galgos_ sin embargo hay cosas que no entiendo, es usual que los campistas hayan encontrado el camino a la legión a partir de los doce años, y son entrenados por Lupa entre tres a seis meses, dependiendo de lo que necesiten; sin embargo ahora no entiendo porque más grande que un recluta regular ¿qué edad tienes?

_ Dieciséis, creo, no estoy muy segura

_ ¿Estás segura que solo te entrenó por un mes?, y tampoco había oído hablar de semidioses amnésicos_ ella dijo inquisitiva

_Pues estoy casi segura que fue solo un mes, ella dijo ciertas cosas de que yo tenía un estilo de pelea extraño y formado, y no, no recuerdo nada.

_Y esa camiseta que usas con ese collar no son usuales, por no mencionar esa daga tan extraña y ese escudo aterrador.

La camiseta naranja que había cargado desde que desperté no me atrevía a cambiarla, significaban mucho para mí, el collar tenían unos granitos pintados, diez para ser exactos, cada uno con una figura diferente, además de un anillo de oro de Harvard y un coral rojo.

_Ese coral, es extraño, parece casi anormal, como si el mar lo hubiera cortado y esas cuentas de colores ¿qué significan?_ continúo Reyna

_No lo sé_ entonces saqué la pequeña daga_ la daga es mía, pero el escudo no recuerdo de dónde salió, pero tiene mi nombre en él.

_Qué es ese metal tan raro del que está hecha Reyna_ preguntó Hazel examinando la pequeña daga

_Es bronce celestial, un raro metal para nosotros que acopamos el oro imperial, tiene unos rasgos extraños, y esas letras son extrañas, no es un arma del todo romana.

_ ¿Oro imperial?_ nunca había oído hablar de ello, es más ni siquiera podría recordarlo.

_Si, bueno Annabeth Chase, por lo visto no eres un enemigo próximo, sin embargo sigue siendo un gran misterio todo esto, tu llegada repentina, perseguida por dos gorgonas que no se habían visto desde hace siglos, acompañada de Juno, un dios mayor, la última vez que nos visitó uno fue un gran problema, por no mencionar, que te dio su bendición, los dioses no muestran favor a ningún semidiós desde que la legión se movió de occidente; eres mayor que cualquier recluta, si no tuviste ningún entrenamiento antes debes de estar muerta, pues no tienes marcas en tu antebrazo, lo que demuestra que nunca has pertenecido a la legión_ me di cuenta que ella tenía un tatuaje en el brazo SPQR con una espada atravesando una antorcha con cuatro líneas y Hazel otro casi igual pero solo con una y un cuervo, yo no tenía nada_ Los Lares se han agitado con tu presencia creen en serio que eres griega, esa extraña combinación de cabello rubio y ojos grises no es usual aquí; ese escudo la Égida es el mismo que carga Atenea en sus representaciones, al igual que tu daga que es de ese extraño metal y esas escrituras no es del todo romana, o eso creo, por no mencionar que eres la primera hija de Minerva en el campamento_ ella lanzó una mirada extraña, casi de burla, pero cambió de tema, le preguntaría a Hazel después_ sin duda alguna, algo raro está pasando aquí.

_Tal vez_ dijo Hazel_ tal vez tu sepas algo de Jason

Reyna le lanzó una mirada furiosa pero logró controlarse, pude ver que algo la había lastimado

_ ¿Quién es Jason?

_Mi antiguo colega, el segundo pretor, la legión siempre tiene dos líderes, el desapareció a finales de diciembre, lo hemos buscado pero no hemos tenido suerte_ respondió Reyna, pero se veía diferente, tal vez vulnerable.

_Juno mencionó algo de las calendas de Junio

_Cuando llega el 24 de Julio se celebra un festival, ahí el pueblo vota por escoger un representante si es necesario_ dijo Reyna

_Las gorgonas también mencionaron algo sobre Gea, y el festival de la Fortuna, algo de celebrar una fiesta, no entiendo, creo que algo está pasando algo grande

_Bien Annabeth, creo que debes ir a hablar con el Agur, es todo por ahora, de verdad, quiero que entres, necesito arreglar ciertas cuentas contigo, y si se arreglan tal vez podremos hablar un poco más sobre esto, yo igual quiero saber qué está pasando, hija de Minerva.


	5. Chapter 5

Caminé con Hazel por los caminos de Nueva Roma, aquel lugar me encantaba, tenía una arquitectura impresionante, y algo en mi cabeza grababa todo lo que veía, y automáticamente se formaban nuevos planos en ella. Para ordenar mis prioridades, estaba en cero, digo, estaba en un lugar desconocido, tenía muchas dudas y no sabía muy bien en quién podría confiar y en quién no.

Hazel tenía unos trece años, por lo visto, se veía lista, pero en sus ojos se podía ver algo del que no estaba muy segura, tal vez remordimiento; se me hacía el tipo de personas que son muy suspicaces. Mis instintos me decían que confiara en ella, pero algo muy en el fondo de mi cabeza decía que no me abriera mucho con las demás personas, eso tal vez era normal para mí.

Decidí que me caía bien.

Ella me acompañó a una cafetería y me compró un café, pues según ella parecía que iba a caer dormida de un momento a otro.

Una vez caminando por las calles, de nuevo la gente me miraba raro, podía decirse que hasta con miedo.

_Lo siento Annabeth_ dijo ella después de ver como los demás me miraban_ pero es que el hecho de que se presente una diosa es muy alarmante para nosotros, y más aún con una hija de Minerva.

_ Hazel ¿Qué hay de malo con los hijos de Minerva?_ dije recordando los murmullos cuando Her- Juno me presentó a los romanos, la mirada de Reyna en nuestra conversación y las expresiones de horror de todos en la puerta.

Hazel sonrió y me miró con simpatía.

_Nada Annabeth, es solo que Atenea es una diosa virgen y el hecho de que tenga una hija, Tu sabes, es extraño_ dijo, pero en mi cabeza eso no encajaba bien.

_Entonces, yo no debería de existir_ le dije, sentí que algo me había golpeado fuerte el estómago

_Si, Annabeth, pero lo más sorprendente fue la forma en que luchaste, se supone que Minerva es diosa de la sabiduría y las artes útiles.

No discutí más, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme, y estaba segura que Atenea era más, digo Minerva. Caminamos por mucho tiempo, hasta que llegamos a un campamento con carpas y escudo en las entradas.

_Tenemos cinco cohortes de unos cuarenta niños cada uno. Cada cohorte se divide en cuarteles de compañeros de diez similares, más o menos- dijo ella, esperen eso era más de doscientos, no podía ser cierto.

-¿Me estás diciendo que hay doscientos niños en el campamento?

-Aproximadamente

- ¿Y todos ellos son hijos de los dioses?- pregunté, esa cifra simplemente no encajaba.

-No todos ellos son hijos de los dioses mayores. Hay cientos de dioses romanos menores. Además, muchos de los campistas son legados, segunda o tercera generación. Tal vez sus padres eran semidioses. O sus abuelos.

-Los hijos de los semidioses- eso era extraño y sorprendente a la vez

- ¿Por qué? ¿Eso te sorprende?- preguntó ella curiosa. Vaya era más observadora de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Ellos tienen poderes como un semidiós?- pregunté

-A veces. A veces, no. Pero pueden ser entrenados. Todos los mejores generales romanos y emperadores, usted sabe, todos afirmaban ser descendientes de los dioses. La mayor parte del tiempo, ellos estaban diciendo la verdad. El campamento auguran que vamos para satisfacer, Octavio, que es un legado, descendiente de Apolo. Él tiene el don de la profecía, supuestamente.

- ¿Supuestamente?

Hazel hizo una mueca amarga- Ya lo verás.

Todo era tan extraño e indiferente que me dio vértigo, pero quería saber todo.

-Así que las divisiones- pregunté- las cohortes, ¿estás dividido de acuerdo con quién es tu padre piadoso?

Hazel miró fijamente- ¡Qué idea tan horrible! No, los oficiales deciden dónde asignar reclutas. Si nos dividimos según Dios, las cohortes serían todas desiguales. Estaría solo.

Eso se me hizo aún más extraño y algo se removió dentro de mí.

- La Duodécima Legión fue de alrededor de todo el Imperio Romano. Cuando Roma cayó, muchas legiones desaparecieron. Nos pasaron a la clandestinidad, actuando bajo las órdenes secretas del propio Júpiter: VIVAN, recluten semidioses y sus hijos, mantenga Roma viva. Hemos estado haciendo eso desde entonces, moverse a donde la influencia romana era más fuerte. En los últimos siglos, hemos estado en los Estados Unidos.

Eso me resultaba familiar, al fin.

-Y ¿a qué cohorte perteneces?_ dije, quería saber, y así no sería más una extraña.

Hazel frunció el ceño- A la quinta. Me alisté en diciembre pasado.

-Así que ... sólo unas pocas semanas antes de que el chico Jason desapareció- dije, más bien pensé en voz alta

Hazel miró hacia abajo. Ella se quedó en silencio el tiempo suficiente para contar cada adoquín. Después de un tiempo empecé a sentirme mal.

-Vamos- dijo al fin- Te voy a mostrar mi vista favorita

Se detuvieron frente a las puertas principales. La fortaleza se encuentra en el punto más alto del valle, por lo que podía ver casi todo.

El camino conducía al río y divide. Un sendero conducía al sur a través de un puente, hasta la colina con todos los templos. El otro camino conducía hacia el norte a la ciudad, una versión en miniatura de la antigua Roma. A diferencia del campo militar, la ciudad parecía caótica y colorida, con edificios hacinados en ángulo al azar. Incluso desde lejos, podía ver gente reunida en la plaza, los compradores dando vueltas de un mercado al aire libre, los padres con los niños que juegan en los parques.

_ ¿Hay familias aquí?_ pregunté

-En la ciudad, absolutamente- dijo Hazel- Cuando uno es aceptado en la legión, haces diez años de servicio. Después de eso, usted puede reunir salir cuando quiera. La mayoría de los semidioses entran en el mundo de los mortales. Pero para algunos, bueno, es muy peligroso ir. Este valle es un santuario. Usted puede ir a la universidad en la ciudad, casarse, tener hijos, retirarse cuando uno se hace viejo. Es el único lugar seguro en la tierra para la gente como nosotros.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido ahora, semidioses adultos, era difícil de creer, digo casi muero afuera en solo días.

_ ¿Pero si este valle es atacado?

Hazel frunció los labios

_ Tenemos defensas. Las fronteras son mágicas. Pero nuestra fuerza no es lo que solía ser. Últimamente, los ataques de monstruos han ido en aumento. Lo que dijo acerca de las gorgonas no mueren ... nos hemos dado cuenta de que también, con otros monstruos .

_ ¿Sabes la causa de ello?_ Hazel miró hacia otro lado. Ocultaba algo, pero no la iba a presionar, así como ella a mí.

-Es complicado- dijo- Mi hermano dice que la muerte no es..

Fue interrumpida por un elefante que traía chaleco antibalas.

Hazel se echó a reír. Era difícil creer que ella estaba riendo, hace un segundo estaba enojada. Me pregunto lo que había estado a punto de decir. Ella tenía un hermano.

Sin embargo, ella había dicho que estaría solo si el campo de la ordenada por su padre piadoso. Esa chica sí que era misteriosa.

No podía entenderla, a pesar de que podía leer a casi todas las personas a mi alrededor. Ella parecía agradable y tranquila, madura para alguien que no podría haber sido más de trece años. Pero también parecía estar ocultando una tristeza profunda, al igual que se sentía culpable por algo.

Hazel señaló sur a través del río. Nubes oscuras se ciernen sobre Temple Hill. Flashes de los relámpagos rojos lavados los monumentos a la luz de color sangre.

-Octavio está ocupado- dijo Hazel- Será mejor ir allí

En el camino, pasaron unos chicos cabra.

-Hazel- gritó uno de ellos.

Él trotó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Llevaba una camisa y nada de pantalones excepto gruesa piel de cabra marrón.

-Hola, Don- dijo Hazel- Lo siento, no tenemos tiempo

-Hola- dijo alegremente- tienes algunos denarios Hazel.

-Su nombre es Don Fauno- Pregunté, según yo los sátiros eran trabajadores-

-Sí. ¿Y?

-Nada- dije- ¿Por qué los faunos tienen trabajo? ¿No deberían trabajar para el campo?"

Don baló- ¡Faunos! Trabajar para el campamento, Hilarante

-Faunos son, um, espíritus libres- explicó Hazel- Ellos pasan el rato aquí porque, bueno, es un lugar seguro para pasar el rato y pedir limosna. Nosotros toleramos, pero-

-Oh, Hazel es increíble- dijo Don- Ella es tan bonita. Todos los otros campistas son como, 'Vete, Don. Pero ella es como, 'Por favor, vaya, Don. La amo.

Don miró al suelo delante de ellos y se quedó sin aliento- "¡Score!"

-Don, no_ Hazel gritó, alcancé a ver un objeto brillante antes de que Hazel lo guardara en su bolsillo.

-Vamos, Hazel- Don quejó- Yo podría haber comprado por valor de donas de un año con eso

-Don, por favor- dijo Hazel- Vete

El fauno suspiró. -Oh, no puedo estar enojado contigo. Pero te juro, es como si tuvieras buena suerte. Cada vez que usted camina por…

-Adiós, Don- dijo Hazel rápidamente mientras me lanzaba una mirada nerviosa, yo la miraba expectante- Vamos Annabeth

Ella comenzó a correr. La seguí de cerca.

-Por favor Annabeth, no preguntes, te juro que te diré algo, pero no ahora- dijo ella.

Caminaron en silencio incómodo el resto del camino a Temple Hill. Un camino de piedra torcida llevó más allá de un surtido de pequeños altares loco y bóvedas cúpulas masivas. Las estatuas de los dioses parecían seguirme con sus ojos y fue incómodo.

Hazel señaló el templo de Bellona.

-Diosa de la guerra, es la madre de Reyna, diosa de la guerra_ dijo ella

-Pensé que…, nada olvídalo_ estuve a punto de decir que Bellona no existía.

Señaló hacia la cumbre. Las nubes se arremolinaron sobre el templo más grande, un pabellón redondo con un anillo de columnas blancas sostenían un techo abovedado.

-Supongo que eso es Zeus-uh, quiero decir, Júpiter ¿Ahí es donde nos dirigimos?- dije, Lupa me miraba raro por los nombres, ella decía que eran griegos y que no era correcto, era Júpiter y punto.

-Sí- Hazel parecía nervioso.- Octavian dice augurios allí el templo de Júpiter Optimus Maximus.- de nuevo mi cabeza cambió los significado del latín

- ¿Júpiter el mejor y el más grande?

-De acuerdo- dijo ella- por cierto, por qué los nombres griegos.

-Yo, no sé, Lupa no logró quitarme la costumbre y yo tampoco puedo controlarlo mucho- Paramos frente a un templo gris plateado.

-El de tu madre- entré, había un montón de jarros, reliquias y pinturas, me acerqué a una estatua tallada, pero había algo en aquella figura que me parecía mal

-Ella no es así

-¿Cómo que no es sí?- preguntó la niña

-Sí, ella no es así, ella carga la victoria en la mano, ella es la diosa de la sabiduría, la estrategia militar, las artes útiles.

-Annabeth, ¿estás segura?- preguntó, se veía consternada

-Si, lo estoy- me acerqué un poco más- Madre, por favor ayúdame, necesito saber quién soy, qué hago aquí, por favor necesito tu ayuda. No hubo respuesta.

-Todo irá bien. Ahora estás aquí. Eres uno de nosotros- dijo Hazel- oye Annabeth, me preguntaba de dónde salió ese mechón tan peculiar

Supe a qué se refería, una parte de mi cabello estaba vetado de gris, como si tuviera canas.

-No lo sé, yo…

Por encima de ellos, el trueno retumbó. Red rayo iluminó la colina.

-Octavio está casi listo- dijo Hazel- Vamos.

El templo de Júpiter era definitivamente optimus y maximus. El suelo de mármol estaba grabado con mosaicos decorativos y las inscripciones latinas. Sesenta metros sobre el techo abovedado brillaba el oro. Todo el templo fue abierto al viento.

En el centro había un altar de mármol, donde un niño en una toga estaba haciendo algún tipo de ritual frente a una enorme estatua de oro del mismo tipo grande: Júpiter, el dios del cielo, vestido con una toga de seda XXXL púrpura, la celebración de un rayo.

-No se ve así- murmuré

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Hazel.

-El perno maestro- dije, una leve imagen sacudió mi cabeza, yo con un fauno a lado de aquel niño de ojos verdes corriendo en la obscuridad con ese rayo

-¿Qué estás hablando?- Hazel me sacó de la realidad

-Nada, solo olvídalo

El chico en el altar levantó las manos. Más relámpagos rojos brillaron en el cielo, agitando el templo. Luego se llevó las manos hacia abajo, y el estruendo se detuvo. Las nubes se volvieron de color gris a blanco y se separaron. Un truco bastante impresionante, teniendo en cuenta que el chico no parecía gran cosa. Era alto y delgado, con el pelo de color pajizo, pantalones vaqueros de gran tamaño, una camiseta holgada y una toga caídos. Parecía un espantapájaros llevaba una sábana.

-Annabeth, él es Octavio.

- ¡Graecus!- Octavian anunció- Qué interesante.

Pude ver que había un montón de rellenos de peluches esparcido por el suelo, después me enteré por Octavio que lo ocupaban para leer la voluntad de los dioses, él me examinó. Hazel le contó todo lo que había pasado,

-Una hija de Minerva y con una bendición, es extraño, pero los augurios han dicho está mañana que la que no debería de existir ha llegado, que la griega ha llegado. Sin embargo no puedo ver en ti, guardas muchos secreto pero ni tú los conoces hija de Minerva y es difícil conocer la voluntad de los dioses.

Había algo en el niño que no era confiable, tenía una mirada ambiciosa.

-Ahora, si nos hubiéramos ido en búsqueda de los libros sibilinos, como recomendé, sería más fácil.

-¿Qué?- eso era muy confuso

-Los libros de las profecías- dijo Hazel- los romanos los utilizaban para consultarlas cuando los desastres ocurrieron. La mayoría de las personas creen que quemaron cuando cayó Roma."

-Algunas personas creen- corrigió Octavian- Desafortunadamente nuestro liderazgo actual no autorizará una misión para buscarlos

-Debido a que Reyna no es estúpido- dijo Hazel.

-Así que tenemos sólo unos pocos restos que quedan de los libros- continuó Octavian.

-Algunas predicciones misteriosas, como estos- Él asintió con la cabeza a las inscripciones en el suelo de mármol. Leí con cuidado las líneas, OH DIOSES, yo la sabía, yo la conocía.

_Siete mestizos deberán responder a la llamada a la tormenta o el fuego, el mundo debe caer, un juramento de mantener con un último aliento y enemigos llevan armas a las puertas de la muerte- era la misma, no me atreví a decir nada, por la mirada lunática de Octavio- Nosotros lo llamamos la Profecía de los Siete, pero es varios miles de años.

-Bueno, Annabeth puede quedarse o no- dijo Hazel

Ocatavio pareció considerarlo, sin más se giró al altar y destrozó otro peluche

-¡Buenas noticias!- dijo -Annabeth puede unirse a la legión. Le vamos a asignar a una cohorte de obligaciones noche. Dile Reyna que apruebo.

Los hombros de Hazel relajados -Uh ... bien. Vamos, Annabeth

-Ah, y Hazel- dijo Octavio- Estoy encantado de dar la bienvenida a Annabeth en la legión. Pero cuando la elección de pretor llegue, espero que lo recuerdes.

-Jason no está muerto- replicó Hazel- Tú eres el augur. Se supone que debes estar en busca de él.

-Oh, yo soy- Octavian señaló el montón de animales de peluche destripados- Yo consulto a los dioses todos los días. Desgracia, después de ocho meses, no he encontrado nada. Por supuesto, todavía estoy buscando. Pero si Jason no regresa por la fiesta de Fortuna, debemos actuar. No podemos tener vacío ese poder por más tiempo. Espero que me apoyes para pretor. Significaría mucho para mí

Hazel apretó los puños.

Octavian se quitó la toga. ÉL tenía en el brazo siete líneas, había estado en el campamento por siete años.

-Después de todo- dijo Octavio- Hazel, yo podría ser capaz de ayudarle. Sería una vergüenza si esos rumores horribles que circulan resulten ser ciertos.

Ese chico la estaba chantajeando, yo le lancé mi mejor mimejor mirada y él se encogió y desvió la suya.

Hazel respiró hondo. Sus nudillos estaban blancos.

-Voy a pensar en ello.

-Excelente- dijo Octavio- Por cierto, tu hermano está aquí. Él te está esperando en el santuario de su padre. Solo, no lo invites a quedarse mucho tiempo. Él tiene un efecto perturbador en los demás. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que seguir buscando nuestro pobre amigo perdido, Jason.

Salí con Hazel al pabellón, ella iba maldiciendo.

-No me gusta ese tipo- gruñó- si fuera por mi

-No va a ser elegido pretor, ¿verdad?- Pregunté

-Me gustaría poder estar segura. Octavian tiene un montón de amigos, la mayoría de ellos comprados. El resto de los campistas tienen miedo de él

- ¿Miedo de qué?

-No lo subestimes. Reyna no es tan mala ella sola, pero si Octavio comparte su poder ...- Hazel estremeció- Vamos a ver a mi hermano. Querrá conocerte.

Quería conocer a este hermano misterioso, saber más de ella, y tal vez yo le diría un poco más, aunque no hubiera mucho de mi parte, pues no recordaba nada. Quería saber quién era ella, su padre piadoso, y qué era todo eso que la molestaba.

Hazel me llevó a una cripta negra construido en la ladera de la colina. De pie en frente había un adolescente con vaqueros negros y una chaqueta de aviador.

-Hey- llama Hazel- He traído a una amiga, sé que te caerá bien.

El muchacho se volvió. Fue un golpe, había algo en él, aterrador pero por una razón sentí familiar al niño, casi simpatía, a pesar de ser un extraño.

El chico estaba casi tan pálido como Octavio, pero con ojos negros y cabello negro desordenado. No se veía nada igual a Hazel. Llevaba un anillo de plata del cráneo, una cadena como cinturón y una camiseta negra con diseños de cráneos. A su lado colgaba una espada negra.

El chico parecía Feliz por un momento, después sorprendido, luego en pánico, incluso, como si hubiera sido atrapado en un reflector.

-Se trata de Annabeth Chase- dijo Hazel- Es una gran chica. Annabeth, él es mi hermano, el hijo de Plutón

El chico recuperó la compostura, se acercó un poco más murmurando cosas en voz muy baja en lo que entendí cosas como _Thalia, matarme, un chico histérico _y algo así como _un caballo triste._

Me miró sospechoso, negó con la cabeza. Recuperó la compostura y me tendió la mano temblorosa.

-Encantado de conocerte-dijo el niño, con tristeza- Soy Nico Di Angelo


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

-Encantado de conocerte- dijo el niño con tristeza- Soy Nico di Angelo.

Cuando le solté la mano, sentí una pequeña descarga, el niño en si tenía un aura misteriosa, pero por una razón no me infundía miedo, sino confianza.

-Estoy segura que yo te conozco- le volvía decir al niño, quien por alguna razón se ponía cada vez más nervioso, pero de repente volvió a recobrar la compostura.

-Yo no… -se detuvo y miró a Hazel incrédulo, ella lo miró suspicaz, ella también lo creía.

-Nico, Annabeth no recuerda nada de su pasado, de casualidad tú no la has visto con anterioridad.

-¿Cómo llegó al campamento?- Preguntó Nico, son contestar a la pregunta.

-Annabeth llegó perseguida por un par de gorgonas esta mañana, Frank y yo la encontramos en la entrada, y respecto a lo que me contaste la última vez, es cierto, no morían, ella las mató en el río Tibet, es muy buena- Nico frunció el ceño al principio, pero al final sonrió- La sorpresa fue que, llegó con una diosa mayor.

- ¿Qué diosa mayor?- de repente la cara del niño se había ensombrecido.

-Juno- contestó Hazel, Nico se puso serio, como si resolviera un rompecabezas- ella dijo que era hija de Minerva.

-Hazel, le dijiste a Reyna sobre el ejército de Gea_ preguntó Nico, fue entonces que me perdí en la conversación.

- ¿Gea?, es la madre tierra, verdad_ pregunté, Nico sonrió y asintió

-Si Annabeth fue ella la que convenció a Kronos para que se levantara hace un año- algo en esa historia me resultó tan familiar, y a la vez dolorosa- la legión se movió al monte Othrys, para destruir su trono, y desapareció.

El esperó como si esperara que algo ocurriera.

- En fin, hay rumores que los gigantes están despertando, que Gea también lo está, confiaba en que Reyna escucharía, pero al parecer, tampoco escuchaba hijos de Plutón.

- Además los monstruos no mueren, y eso está causando problemas, está provocando que…

- ¡Hazel, Annabeth!- una voz interrumpió a Hazel, fue Frank- Hola Nico, no te había visto.

-¿Qué pasa Frank?- preguntó Hazel todavía alarmada

-Reyna me envió en busca de Annabeth, ella quiere saber si ha sido aceptada

-Bueno creo que lo mejor será ir en busca de Reyna ahora- dijo cansinamente Nico

Regresamos corriendo, esta vez sin detenernos a ver el campamento, cada vez que veía cada una de esas construcciones me embargaba una gran emoción, mi mente comenzaba a llenarse de imágenes, una ciudad inmensa que se extendía por todos lados, parecía hecha de cristal y oro, casi como el hogar de los dioses, me pregunto si alguna vez he estado ahí, me perdí en mis pensamientos, de repente ya estábamos en medio de un gentío, todos tomaron posiciones, yo me quedé parada donde estaba, no sabía a donde moverme, Hazel, Frank y Nico se quedaron a mi lado. Entonces entró Reyna montada en un hermoso Pegaso, los ojos de Hazel brillaron de anhelo, por lo visto le gustaban los caballos, sonreí.

-Annabeth Chase- dijo Reyna- bienvenida a la doceava legión- volvía a verse indecisa, si alegrarse o matar a Octavian, no me molestaba la segunda opción.

El agur se acercó al grupo.

-Cohortes- gritó Octavian, un grupo de campistas con capas piel de león y unos postes portátiles decoradas con los emblemas de cada cohorte. El último en presentar su estandarte era un niño avergonzado, por alguna razón el poste que cargaba no tenía estandarte, creo que él debía de llevar un águila.

-Romanos- anunció Reyna- Es probable que hayan oído hablar de la incursión en la actualidad. Dos gorgonas fueron arrastrados hacia el río por una recién llegada, Annabeth Chase. Juno la guio hasta aquí, y lo proclamó hija de Minerva.

Los murmullos crecieron y volví a sentir que me mostraban como un fenómeno.

-Según Juno es necesario que ella se una a legión- continuó Reyna- ¿Qué dicen los augurios?

-He leído las entrañas- Octavian anunció, como si hubiera matado a un león con sus propias manos en vez de rasgar una almohada panda de peluche- Los augurios son favorables. Ella está calificada para servir.

Reyna hizo un gesto a los oficiales superiores de cada uno de los cohortes.

-Bien hija de Minerva- dijo Reyna desafiante- ¿tiene credenciales o cartas de referencia?

- ¿Cartas?, no- Octavio arrugó la nariz

-Nada de cartas- dijo Octavio pesar- ¿Alguno legionarios hablan por ella?

-Espera Octavio- dijo Hazel mientras caminaba hacia delante- recuerda que tiene la bendición de Juno.

Octavio miró molesto

-Creo Hazel, que las bendiciones no son de gran importancia aquí- gruñó el agur.

Trueno retumbó a la distancia, todo el mundo miró sorprendido el cielo, solo Reyna tenía su cara de póker perfecta.

-Octavio- se adelantó Reyna- es importante recordar que antes de ella nadie en la legión había recibido una bendición.

-Además- volvió a intervenir Hazel un poco indecisa- antes de cruzar el Tíbet, Juno dijo algo sobre que ella llevaba las bendiciones de Diana, Vulcano, Venus y Minerva.

El campamento se quedó en silencio, Reyna me miró con incredulidad, sus ojos se obscurecieron, como si recordara algo pasado.

-Muy bien- dijo ella después de un rato- por lo visto ella puede entrar en…

-La quinta cohorte- se adelantó Octavio, Reyna lo miró como si quisiera incendiarlo ahí mismo por interrumpirla- como Hazel Levesque intervinó por ella, puede entrar en la Quinta Cohorte

Los miembros de esa cohorte estrellaron sus escudos contra el suelo, varios parecían asustados, otros molestos y otros curiosos.

-Mi cohorte ha hablado- dijo una chica- Aceptamos la contratación.

Reyna me miró con lástima.

-Felicitaciones, Annabeth Chase, eres aprobada. Se te dará una tableta con tu nombre y cohorte. En el plazo de un año o tan pronto como se complete un acto de valor, se convertirá en miembro de pleno derecho de la Duodécima Legión Fulminata. Servir Roma, obedecer las reglas de la legión, y defender el campamento con honor. ¡Populusque Senatus Romanus!- gritó ella-

El resto de la legión se hizo eco de la alegría.

Reyna se giró y se alejó de mí se veía contrariada, la loba me había dicho que tenía el don de leer a las personas, pero si era cierto con Reyna me costaba trabajo.

-Centuriones, ustedes y sus tropas tienen una hora para la cena. Luego nos reuniremos en el Campo de Marte. La primera y segunda cohortes defenderán. La Tercera, Cuarta y Quinta atacarán. Buena suerte.

Todos se dispersaron, Nico y Hazel se acercaron un poco más, Nico venía riendo y por una extraña razón Hazel lo miraba como si compartieran un secreto.

-Vamos Annabeth, es hora de cenar- dijo ella con más confianza que nunca, mientras le lanzaba una mirada a su hermano.

Caminamos entre la multitud, Nico se veía pensativo, entonces nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Entonces una imagen invadió mi cabeza, estaba con un gran centauro dentro de una enorme sala llena de juegos y cuadros, creo que era navidad, porque se veía que afuera nevaba.

-Annabeth- Hazel me trajo al presente- vamos hoy hay juegos de guerra.


End file.
